


Icarus

by wayward_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm bad at tagging sorry, mention of greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_cas/pseuds/wayward_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembered the Greeks.</p>
<p>A reflection of Castiel as an angel using Greek mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really wanted to write a retrospective thing about Castiel and I think that the myth of Icarus fits with his story well. Hope you like it!

Castiel remembered the Greeks.

They were brilliant. They had schematics and technology that would be praised by generations to come, and their masses were filled were countless philosophers. From the Pythagorean Theorem, to the first Olympics, they were advanced for their time. Even their mythology could be linked to the modern-day monsters.

Regardless, a good chunk of their myths were just, well, myths. They weaved myths and morals together to incite their audience and to someone who wasn’t there (which Castiel was, however strange it seemed), it was hard to discerned what was based on fact and what was fiction.

One of his favorite Greek tales was the story of Icarus. It was meant to be a warning for children to heed: listen and do what you’re told or you’ll end up like Icarus. If he had listened, perhaps Icarus would have lived. It was his ignorance that led to his death just as much as the melted wax had.

Castiel, however, had always thought that it was a story of hope. Icarus had only wanted to fly. He had a taste of freedom, even if only for a small moment. He had felt the sun on his back and saw the ground miles beneath his feet. For him, it wasn’t about the lesson, but it was the journey. Icarus was like the sun, shining and radiant as he flew across the sky. It wasn’t about the fall at all, to Castiel.

Of course, he might just recognize himself in the myth. It was easy to sympathize with the boy when his story mirrored his. That feeling of liberty, of free will, was euphoric. It was like a high, thrumming through his veins and lifting his spirits. It was a spark, spreading under his skin and settling deep inside of him.

Castiel knew that once he had a taste of free will, he was lost. That hardened soldier would have shied away at the idea of what he had become. It was a seed, planted the moment he saved Dean from Hell that grew and grew until he could not contain it anymore. That feeling of independence was exhilarating, but like Icarus, deadly.

But Castiel knew all too well that it was worth the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
